Draw with Me
by FleeceofSteel
Summary: this story is based on the inspiration of the youtube amv of draw with me by Mike Inel with a tokyo mew mew twist .


**Authors Note : I do not own the rights to Tokyo mew mew nor its this story is based off a recent short video I saw on you tube know as "draw with me " by Mike Inel. I loved the video and im now a fan of his work .if you would like to see it please check it out . I hope you enjoy the story and to hear what you think soon . Thank you ^^****  


* * *

**The wall was long, it seemed like it could go on forever from both ways. Why it was there I've never truly known why, nor did I question. It was there when I woke up in this place and has been since I've lived here. The glass wall that separates me from the other side and keeps me trapped.

There was nothing really around here it was empty and lonely. I was the only one there on my side and I hated it. There was nothing to do but the journey I set myself on as to find a way out. An end to this and hopefully freedom and companionship.

As if by wish I could hear a tapping sound. Catching my attention my eyes widen in search of what was making that noise. Where was it coming from and how my mind raced with many questions till I turned towards the wall besides me and saw someone. I saw a girl.

It was strange, I've never saw someone before till now and she was cute too. Her hair was a pink neon color put in even twin tails tied with red ribbons. Her eyes were like chocolate orbs that made me feel as if I could get lost in them if I stared long enough. She seemed a bit shorter than me the closer I got to her but only by a few inches. She wore a pink dress that hugged against her slim hourglass figure and stopping to right above her knees.

But the strangest thing that only added to her cuteness, was the pair of black neko ears on her head and her tail that had a tied around near the edge with a golden bell.

I stood before her a daze unsure of what to say to her, feeling lost in her eyes till she waved her hand to catch my attention.

I hesitantly waved seeming shy, thinking she would find me as an idiot but instead I watched her giggle as she waved back to me. I tried to ask her name but when I spoke no sound could be heard through the glass between us. I watched her frown as she shook her head realizing there wasn't any way to speak with her .

I looked down towards the grounds while my shoe tapped the glass in frustration. I put my hands inside my pockets to feel the object inside. That was it! Pulling them out I looked back at her with a smirk of achievement as I showed her the black markers.

I stood back and threw as hard as I was able to, so she was able to get one. I smiled as I saw that she had caught it and I began to write "can you write?" My first words to her.

She seemed to pout as she wrote back "of course I can duh" she was feisty it seemed but it only made me like her more.

"can you draw?" I wrote under with a small picture of myself as if I were chibi.

She smiled at me as she drew herself if she was more mature and more womanly winking at me with a small heart . " yes."

I laughed a bit by this as I felt the heat grow to my face and drew her on a side view "you don't even look like that!"

Her face grew red as she seemed a bit angry by it. I smirked " but don't worry, they look perfect the way they are."

Her eyes grew wide being surprised by my statement. She seemed to have gotten angrier as she wrote "pervert" I laughed, for the first time for many in years.

She watched me as I saw from my half open eyes as they filled with tears from so much laughter as I noticed her giggling some as well.

I wiped the tears from my eyes as I leaned foreword towards her. "you're cute Koneko-chan"

Her blush darkened "my name is Ichigo not Koneko-chan"

I smiled as I could tell she was being stubborn. "Ichigo, so that's her name, it suits her." I thought happily to myself as I sat down and wrote "my name is Kishu, nice to meet you Koneko-chan." I loved watching her get so riled up from being teased it only made me want her more.

For the rest of that night we sat down in front of each other as we drew and wrote back and forth to one another. I took note of all of her that I was able to. The way she smiled, her blush that matched her hair. Her eyes seemed to shine the more we time we spent with each other.

It had been days since we've been like this, but one night as we sat in front of each other I could tell there was something different about it. I was happy to see her but lately I've been craving more. I watched her not wanting to miss a moment as she began feeling shy and looked away from me, only to look back from the corner of her eye as her light blush appeared.

That blush, I wanted to reach out and touch it. I wanted to touch her. My hand reached towards her as it was stop by the cruel glass between us. My hand pressed against the glass as I watched her reach up and press hers against my own. It was small but it seemed to fit so perfect with mine.

I lowered myself to hide my sadness as my palm slipped away from the glass " it's cold" I wrote with a pain stabbing away at my heart "I want to be with you …"

She only smiled at me. "but I am with you …only there's a glass between us"

Damn this, why cant I be with her why must I be forced to stay on the other side of this wall? Why could I be with her the way were supposed to.. Ichigo …ICHIGO!

I had snapped unable to take anymore of this. I stood up and angrily punched the glass wall only to have no effect. I put all my strength, all my anger and determination to break through.

But Ichigo seemed worried, she stood up and got in front of me with tears in her eyes as she tried to stop me. The look on her face, her worried expression as she begged me to stop only made me want to be with her more, to hold her in my arms and show her the love I truly had for her.

Finally, I was able to make a crack in the glass. I motioned for her to move before I made my last attack.  
With this I'll be able to touch her and be with her. I'll be able to…

But as my hand burst through the glass, something began to happen. The glass that had been shattered began to fly back towards the wall and into my hand. I screamed out in pain as the unforgiving wall fixed itself but taking away my hand in the process…

The next day I sat down with an empty expression, everything I had hoped for was lost. What had grown between us will never change but it would never grow into something more.

She walked up to me as she tried to smile but I could see she had been crying and that she was worried about me. She sat down in front of me as she placed her hand nervously on the glass "are you ok?" she wrote in concern. I simply nodded my head as she looked down at my wrapped up arm.

She smiled a bit more " wanna draw?" she looked hopeful but it only made me frown as I wrote with my right hand " I cant anymore"

My writing was readable but it was in scribbles, the thing that kept us connected was gone . Without my hand I was unable to speak to her, unable to draw with her but I couldn't tell her how much I loved her.

Looking up I noticed a few tears that dropped down from her bangs that covered her eyes. I had hurt her and it hurt me to see her like this. I stood up weakly as I faintly whispered "I'm sorry." and I began to walk away, not noticing her staring at me.

Weeks had past since that day, and I felt lost. Without her with me I felt darkness again. Having her with me was more than anything I could ever hope for. I wish I could find her again some how to make it work again, even if I was unable to hold her. I wanted to see her and be by her side again.

A tapping sound was heard and it had gotten my attention. My heart flipped as I turned towards the wall and saw her wrapped in a cloak over her shoulder. She hadn't changed in my eyes but when I walked up closer to her I noticed the gift by my feet with the words for you on the wall.

I looked at her and then back at the box as I sat down and began to unwrap it. A gift from my Koneko-chan was the only thing I could think of as she smiled and watch me. But as I opened it I was stunned and taken aback as I looked inside. I was hesitant to reached down to pick it up. Looking up at her in disbelief, she only smiled happily at me "draw with me".

It was a cruel sacrifice and nothing I do could oppose it or have stopped it. What was done is done. If I could, I would have kissed her and held her as tight as I could but instead I cried as I brought her hand near my face and kissed it tenderly.


End file.
